


Spider and the Vampire

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Absolute Territory, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood Drinking, Breeding, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampires, cold vampire body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: It was like she was asking to be assassinated: it would have been easy for anyone to scale the side of the house and break in with how incompetent the watchmen were.You slipped out your blade, a special hunting knife that you’d used to make your first kill, and crept to the shadows on the edge of the room. It was time to slit Integra’s throat and no one would be the wiser.“How long are you planning to let this mutt run around my home?”
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Spider and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> delicioustar asked:
> 
> Hi again dear! So you are willing to write for Alucard (Hellsing) and... you know what!?... I’d love to read it!? ❤️ haha what if reader was an assassin, hired to kill miss Integra... then, in the middle of the night, she avoid the guards and sneak in to the mansion... but... true is... “the dog” could sense her killing intent from miles away and is really rejoicing to see a tiny and cute female killer... so he decides to have some fun 👀 (you can chose the end! Sorry if it’s not to specific 😭)

Trigger Warning: (implied) Size Kink, Blood/Blood licking/Cutting, (implied) Breeding, (implied) Non-Con, Kidnapping, Absolute Territory

Security was pathetic. Was this really a noblewoman’s mansion? The guards were barely aware of each other, let alone you, sneaking through the halls with a picture of your target and a map burning a hole in your pocket. The dogs outside hadn’t so much as glanced at you, either. Everyone had talked up how scary Integra’s guard dog was, but they seemed like regular over-sized lapdogs to you. Maybe you were getting better. Maybe the staff really just sucked down to the dogs at the bottom. Either way, you were well on your way to killing Integra. 

The map lead you to an enormous bedroom on the highest floor where not a single guard was stationed. It was like she was asking to be assassinated: it would have been easy for anyone to scale the side of the house and break in with how incompetent the watchmen were.

You slipped out your blade, a special hunting knife that you’d used to make your first kill, and crept to the shadows on the edge of the room. It was time to slit Integra’s throat and no one would be the wiser. 

“How long are you planning to let this mutt run around my home?” 

You froze. Integra was awake, in fact, she was more than awake. She sounded like she’d been waiting as if she’d known all along you were here to kill her. This was bad. Had your contractor set you up? You needed to get out there: fast. You got up and made for the door but there was a shadow in front of it. Not like the moon-touched shadows on the floor, this was darker: pitch black and squirming. What in all that was good was that?

“Come now, Integra,” purred a voice that seemed to pour from every corner of the room, “you know I’d never let you get hurt.” 

She sat up, growling at the dark. “You’re trying my patience, Alucard.”

Alucard? The shadow wriggled and exploded outward, wrapping you in its tendrils. It dug into your skin, pulling your legs apart and crushing your wrists until you dropped the knife. It hit the carpet so quietly as if you hadn’t dropped it at all. Something about that drove a knot of fear into your stomach. 

You struggled, pulling on the tendrils, but they pulled back harder. 

A man slipped from the shadows. He must have been Alucard, the one who could throw his voice and control whatever this dark material was. 

“Dispose of her immediately,” Integra said to him. 

He was the guard dog, wasn’t he? And you were a rabbit caught in a net. “Wait! I can tell you who hired me. Don’t you want to know? He was offering a lot of money and—.”

“You’re far from the first killer to come after my master,” Alucard purred. He was in front of you now, enormous and terrifying. The light from the moon outside gave his eyes an inhuman glow, red as blood. His mouth was a crooked grin, barely contained excitement. He picked up your knife. “All of them squeal the same way, not a shred of loyalty to the ones that hired them. It’s favorite part about your assassins: always looking out for yourself and no one else.” 

“Please, don’t kill me.” You begged. 

Alucard remained silent. He grabbed your leg, fingers cold as ice, and prodded the skin between your thigh highs and shorts. “For an assassin, you have lovely skin. It makes me wonder what’s beneath it.” He licked the length of your knife and as you begged him to stop, he sunk the blade under your skin, fast as a flick and so much more painful. Hot blood bubbled up and ran down your leg, staining your thigh highs before dripping onto the carpet. 

Integra hissed. “Either finish your food or play with it in your room.” 

Food? Was he some sort of cannibal? What kind of freakshow had you landed yourself in? 

“Very well, sleep well, my master.” Alucard bowed and you felt the floor under you shift— no not the floor, the material that was holding you. It was moving down, fading into the floor, and taking you with it. When you opened your eyes, you were in a basement, sparse save for a chair. 

He’d just transported you through the floor without moving a single strand from your body. Your heart was beating wildly now, adrenaline spiking. Of everything you’d ever seen, every hardship you’d endured, there was nothing like this man. “What the hell are you?” You screamed. 

A tendril shot out, stuffing your mouth. It tasted like damnation and sin. 

Alucard put a finger to his lips, leaning over you. “Quiet now, my pupil is sleeping.” He grabbed your bleeding leg, the tendrils around you responding by lifting you higher and higher until your leg was at this mouth’s level. He truly was enormous, far bigger than any man you’d met: and they’d all been twice your size or more. “You shouldn’t worry about what I am, rather, you should be worried about what I’m going to do to you.” His tongue slipped past his lips, as long as your knife, and slipped up your cut. It was freezing cold, making goosebumps rise along your skin. You whimpered around the tendril in your mouth, which only seemed to egg him on. 

“I’ve lived a long time,” he purred against your leg. The position you were in made it almost look like he was at your entrance. “I’ve seen every face your species can make. I’ve seen every horror and good deed you can do. But do you know what I haven’t seen?” His freezing breath brushed against your cut. The bleeding had slowed, but he didn’t look satisfied with what he’d taken: not by a long shot. 

When you didn’t respond, he glanced up at you and seemed to remember that there was a tendril in your mouth. He grinned. 

“I haven’t seen your kind breed.” The tendrils around your stomach slithered down, sliding under the hem of your shorts and ripping them apart. “I’ve witnessed the act but never the end result.” His gloved hand came up and pulled your panties aside, exposing your entrance to him. “So, what do you say? I’ll make good use of this hole and you make a dhampir: of course, you’ll never be a vampire, but I’m sure you would hate eternity.”

A vampire? And he wanted to breed you? No fucking way. You tried to pull yourself away from him, but hands were iron grips on your thighs, keeping your pussy right in front of his mouth. 

“If you’re not happy with that, just say so.” 

You tried to scream around the tendril in your mouth. 

“A cute little thing like yourself doesn’t present itself often. I’m going to use you to the fullest.” That frozen tongue of his slid up your entrance, probing at the slick that had already gathered. “Very well, shall we begin?”


End file.
